Double Trouble Duel, Part 2/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Franchise) (Afternoon in Duelist Kingdom. The lush forest spreads out far below the crenellated walls and towers of the castle; a bird cries in the distance.) Kaiba (think): I'm almost to Pegasus's castle; I gotta be on my guard. (The forest path on which Kaiba walks is beautiful and green, with sunlight trickling through the treetops.) Kaiba (think): His goons are everywhere; but they won't stop me. Nothing will. (He picks up the card-shaped locket around his neck, pops it open. It contains a picture of a younger Mokuba, smiling over his shoulder at the camera.) Kaiba (think): Mokuba's life's at stake! And nothing's more important than my little brother. (Flashback in sepia-tone. Seto and Mokie play chess at the orphanage together.) Kaiba (think, VO): After our parents died, I promised I'd always take care of him; and I will. (Mokie watches wide-eyed as Seto makes a move. Seto doesn't quite smile, but he relaxes, enjoying the moment. Mokie smiles up at him wholeheartedly.) Kaiba (think, VO): He's always looked up to me; and I won't disappoint 'im. (End Flashback.) (Kaiba's still contemplating the locket.) Kaiba (think): Not now, not ever. Kemo: So, it's the famous Sedo Kaiba. (Kaiba startles slightly. Kemo's diction fudges the hard T in Kaiba's name.) Kemo: Searching for your little brother, no doubt! (Kemo appears from behind a tree, sunglasses glinting.) Kemo: Heh heh heh heh! You're comin' with me! Aaa-aa-aah! (He punches at Kaiba, who ducks under his guard and slams an elbow into his ribs; Kemo slumps, groaning. Kaiba grabs the front of his suit and throws him. Kemo starts to get up, but not quickly.) Kaiba: Actually-- you're coming with me. (Kaiba grabs the back of his collar and lifts him up, pinning at least one arm.) Kaiba: You're gonna help me find Mokuba, wherever Pegasus has 'im. (The castle's visible through the tree cover above them.) Kaiba: And you're gonna start by getting me into that castle. (Back to the duel, which has been rendered in the form of a labyrinth game board. At the blue end of the arena, Yugi and Joey have Axe Raider in their starting row and Celtic Guardian at E6, several paces forward in the maze.) Para: With that trap, you stopped our attack-- Dox: Just as you did pledge. But with our scores-- Para: Ahead of yours, we still have the edge! (Dox has 2000 lifepoints, Para 1700, Yugi 1600, and Joey 2000.) Elsa the Snow Queen: It looks like Seto Kaiba in Duelist land-- Steel: Really planned the plan he planned. Rayne Martinez: With Kemo by his side and a slow galumph-- Mushu: To Pegasus' castle they go with high harrumph. Connor Lacey: What the heck? Now what are guys even saying? Seriously, you're acting weird. You always act weird, but... Violet Parr: It's logical to explain-- Cosmo Royale: To announce the insane. Connor/Catboy: It is plain to see-- Bloom (Winx Club): That one plus one is less than three. Kai (Ninjago): All beauty's beaut and the hears you heard-- Iris (Lolirock): The sightly sights of the whisply word. Connor Lacey: Oh, I see. Guys, you have some weird fever. Go get some rest, I got this. So while Seto Kaiba and Kemo started to get in Pegasus' castle to get his brother Mokuba back, Yugi and Joey have only 3600 Life Points in total while the Paradox brothers have 3700 Life Points and the duel is just beginning. Joey: Hmmmph... (The spectators-- Tristan, Téa, and Bakura-- watch tensely.) Joey: We're just gettin' started! (Joey pulls a card, and looks at it, then at his hand.) Joey (think): Hm. So far the only monster I got on the field is my Axe Raider. I need to bolster our attack force. (Axe Raider stands several paces behind Celtic Guardian, watching his back.) Joey: Now-- my Flame Swordsman will heat things up! I put it in attack mode. Swordsman 1800/1600/L5/ (Flame Swordsman appears next to Axe Raider.) Joey: Its power level is five, but I'll move only four spaces. (Flame Swordsman paces forward to join Celtic Guardian at E7.) Joey: I'll also move Axe Raider forward four spaces to join 'im and consolidate our forces. I've a'ready used up Kunai With Chain's trap effect, but it still works as a regular accessory card, raising Axe Raider's attack power by five hundred points! (Axe Raider's attack points increase from 1700 to 2200.) Joey: Let's see ya take *that* on, ya twisted twins! Laval: Good choice. Three warriors in the maze. C.Y.T.R.O.: For the brothers' time will run out to be the last of their days. Para: It doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, for soon-- Dox: There won't be *any*! Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces! (The Labyrinth Tank races through the maze passages with its seven levels.) Dox: Labyrinth Tank wields futuristic weaponry; your archaic soldiers don't stand a chance! And soon they will be within striking range! Para: And somewhere in the labyrinth lurks another trap for your unwary warriors. (Jirai Gumo) Do you really think you stand a chance? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Well, it depends on what their cards will enhance. Joey: Don't you two *ever* stop yakkin'? You're up, Yugi. Yugi (Yami): Then I play-- Dark Magician, in attack mode! Magician 2500/2100/L7/dark Yugi (Yami): I move him forward five spaces, to defend our other warriors. (Dark Magician executes a leaping flip, and lands on his feet in the space in front of their other monsters, E6.) Joey: *Cool*! Nice move, Yugi-- now the gang's all here. They're a team-- just like you an' me, pal. (Yugi doesn't smile; he doubts the security of their position more than Joey does.) Yugi (Yami): Right, Joey; there's strength in numbers. Together they stand a much better chance of conquering this *murderous maze*. Dox: Rrrgghhh... Para: We shall see about that. (Para draws, then smiles.) Joey: Quit grinnin' and spit it out! What is it? Para: It's a magic card. And that's cause for celebration, *brother*. Dox: Right! (They go into another acrobatic routine; backfilps--) Para: Yah! Dox: Hyah! (Both leap high in the air, flipping over and over--) Para and Dox: Oyoyoyoyoyo! (--And land solidly on the floor.) Dox: Ah! Para: Hyah! <6:00> Now, face the wall-warping power of-- "Magical Labyrinth"! (The field begins to shake.) Yugi (Yami): ...Huh? Joey: What's goin' on? Téa: The maze-- it's changing! (All around Yugi and Joey's monsters, the walls of the maze are popping up and down, the maze changing shape.) Téa: And that changes the *whole game*! ACT 2 <6:15> (The maze walls slide up and down, changing the shape of the labyrinth.) Yugi (Yami): Oh, no! The maze is changing shape! Joey: Yeah-- but what's it all mean? (Just then, a wall pops up between Yugi's monsters on E6 and Joey's on E7; they've been separated! The spectators gasp.) Joey: That's just *great*! Our guys're cut off from each other! Para (think): Hahaha, that's the power of the Magical Labyrinth, to reshape the maze according to our will. That should rattle them! Dox: Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest link-- (to Joey) and the link that's about to break is *you*! Joey: Oh, no, our strategy's blown! (Joey draws.) Yugi (Yami): Don't let them rattle you, Joey. Joey: Eh? (He looks over at Yugi, who replies with that dauntless smile.) Joey: Right, Yuge. Huh; gotta keep calm. (Joey directs his monsters' movement on a touch screen that's a square grid; they begin in square E7, then move F7, F6, F5, F4.) Joey: Axe Raider, Flame Swordsman, advance and regroup. <7:00> (Joey's two monsters turn and walk away from the wall, around the corner.) Joey: The closer our boys get to the maze exit, the closer *we* get to gettin' *outta* here! Para and Dox: Heheheheheheheh... (The tile Axe Raider is about to step onto has a design on it that looks like a spider.) Yugi (Yami): Wait--! Joey, look out!! Dox: Too late! He activated my trap! Gumo 2200/// Joey: Whaaa?! Dox: And now, the land mine spider attacks Axe Raider! (A man-size, brown spider appears out of the ground under Axe Raider's feet and grabs Joey's monster in its claws.) Joey: Fend 'im *off*, Axe Raider! Dox: He's too weak! Jirai Gumo reduces Axe Raider's attack power to its original seventeen hundred. Joey: Hnh? That means--! (The spider squeezes Axe Raider tighter, and the warrior turns to dust.) Dox: Your Axe Raider is vanquished! Para: And you lose four hundred lifepoints! (That leaves Joey with 1600; he looks devastated. Yugi doesn't turn a hair. The brothers wear identical satisfied smirks.) Para and Dox: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm... Téa: Four hundred points?! Tristan: You're right; Joey just walked right *into* that one! Para: Good trap, my brother. Dox: Mmm. That's just the beginning! Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more! (The maze floor is rumbling. Flame Swordsman is now all alone facing Jirai Gumo, when Labyrinth Tank roars around the corner right behind the spider.) Dox: And then I'll lay one more card, in defense mode! (Yugi looks wary.) Joey: Aren'tcha gonna tell us what it is? Dox: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. <8:00> You have enough to worry about; my Labyrinth Tank is now within striking distance of your Flame Swordsman. It's *all over* for him in the next turn. Then you can worry about what *other* surprises I have in store. (Beneath Dox's facedown lurks a gigantic annelid with rows of teeth.) Dox: Heheheheheheheheh... Joey: Rrrrgghhh... Bakura: This doesn't look good. Tristan: *Tell* me about it. It's a good thing Yugi's up next. (Yugi pulls his card, then smiles. Para doesn't like that at all, nor does Dox.) Yugi (Yami): We'll counterattack. I play the magic card "Mystic Box", in combination with the Dark Magician. Para and Dox: Aiii--! Yugi (Yami): I seal my Dark Magician within the first mystic box, as swords rain from the sky!! (As Yugi narrates, Dark Magician is sealed, arms folded across his chest, in a tall, narrow box that closes with three separate cupboard doors in front, a question mark on each. Dozens of swords appear and stab through the slits in the side of the box, skewering every part of its contents.) Dox: Hmm, what's this? The duelist's gone mad, sacrificing his own monster! Para: No wait-- look. Dox: Ah! Another box, materializing around my Jirai Gumo? (The first box, still skewered with swords, slowly opens, door by door...) Para and Dox: Wah!! (Inside is Jirai Gumo's card, pierced by the swords.) <9:00> Dox: My spider is skewered! (The second box, not full of swords, opens; it contains Yugi's Dark Magician.) Dox: And his Dark Magician is-- Para and Dox: Unharmed?! Yugi (Yami): Right. My Dark Magician magically switched his position with that of your monster, trapping him in the first mystic box, and ending my *magic act.* (Yugi's Dark Magician now stands between Joey's Flame Swordsman and the Labyrinth Tank.) Joey: All ri-i-i-ight..! Let's see cue ball top that! Yugi (Yami, nods): Hm! And now for his tank. Dark Magician-- Dark Magic Attack! (Dark Magician raises his staff, gathering in crackling yellow energy, then attacks with black, crackling power that reverses the colors around it. Labyrinth Tank shatters.) Yugi (Yami): Let's see what *that* does to your lifepoints! Dox: Ahhhhh! (Dox's lifepoints fall to 1900.) Yugi: Together, Joey and I will overcome any obstacles that you two put in our way! (Meanwhile, outside the castle...) Kaiba: You have security clearance. Open it! (Kaiba and Kemo are standing before a dark, heavy metal door.) Kemo: Don'tcha think we should ring the bell? Kaiba: *I* think you should shut your mouth and open the door. *Open it now*. (Kemo places his hand on the scanner next to the door; after a moment, it slides open.) Kemo: Hmhm. You *do know* no one takes Pegasus by surprise. <10:00> (Pegasus reaches for the wineglass beside his ornate little plate of cheese wedges.) Kemo (VO): He probably already knows you're here... *somehow*. (Pegasus looks straight ahead, a golden glint visible through his hair; he does, indeed, know. He sips from his glass.) (Deep in the dungeon, Mokuba pops open his locket, revealing his picture of Kaiba as a little kid, playing chess with him.) Mokuba (think): Big brother... (He sits in the dark, ankles chained to the wall with heavy manacles. He looks up to the ceiling, hoping for rescue.) Mokuba (think): ...Where *are* you? ACT 3 <10:15> Joey: Okay, dumbo duo-- now we're gonna clean your clocks. Dox: Of yourself, you think too much; show them, brother, our lucky touch! (Para draws, then smiles.) Para: Hmhmhmhm! (Yugi and Joey don't like the sound of that.) Joey: Huh? Yugi (Yami): Mm? Joey: I don't like it when that goon grins... (Para's looking at his card, Sanga of Thunder. As he thinks, he envisions the other two deities, then the Gate Guardian itself.) Para (think): Sanga of Thunder is one of three gods that control thunder, wind, and water. The remaining two cards are Suijin, god of water, and Kazejin, god of wind. If our luck holds two more turns, and we acquire them all, they can be combined to create the Gate Guardian! Joey: Quit your mumblin', no-hair! Just hurry up an' move! Para: Not so hasty; I will lay this card facedown, ending my turn. <11:00> (Para places the card facedown, but vertically, in his monster card zone. A plain but elegant mahogany box with brass corners and a seal on the front, bound in thin black rope, appears on the field at the brothers' end of the maze.) Dox: Intriguing, eh? Yugi (Yami): What could be in there? Joey: Huh. I dunno-- but we'll *bust it open* and find out when our guys get there. (Joey draws.) Joey: Flame Swordsman-- advance five more spaces toward the end a' the maze! (Flame Swordsman passes by the Dark Magician and keeps walking, turning a corner into a parallel corridor; Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman now stand on opposite sides of the same wall.) Joey: We're *almost there*, Yugi! Dox (think): I can't let them escape the maze until we've assembled all the pieces of the Guardian! (aloud) Now we'll test *my* luck. (He draws, then chuckles; he drew Suijin.) Dox (think): Suijin, the water god! (aloud) Looks like I've *doubled our delights*. (A second box, of identical make, appears beside the first; its seal is different.) Para and Dox: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm! Téa: Another... Chinese box. Bakura: What could they be? Yugi (Yami): Ugh... I've got a bad feeling about those boxes. I sense something ancient... and evil. (A glowing golden eye appears on his forehead as he stares down the boxes; the air around the arena seems cloaked in shadowy green fog.) Yugi (Yami): It's like I can feel a powerful, *dangerous* energy, pulsating inside them. Dox (think): We cannot summon the gatekeeper yet, but we *can* still slow our enemies' advance! <12:00> (aloud) I now play my hidden card. Dungeon Worm, return to the surface now, in attack mode! Worm 1800/1500// Dox: And I will strengthen him with "Invigoration", which raises its attack power by four hundred points! (Dungeon Worm grows bigger; its attack points are now 2200.) Yugi (Yami): What is *that* beast?! ...Huh? Dox: It's a *burrower*, and it's coming for you! (Dungeon Worm dives into the rock of the labyrinth floor.) Joey: Where'd it go? Where's that thing hidin'? ... Ahh! (Dungeon Worm explodes from the ground underneath Yugi's Celtic Guardian, trapping him in its rows of sharp teeth.) Yugi (Yami): No! Joey: No! My Celtic Guardian! (sic) (With Celtic Guardian in its jaws, Dungeon Worm dives back down the hole from whence it came. Yugi's lifepoints fall to 800; he grimaces.) Dox: Watch your lifepoints go *slithering away*! Para and Dox: Hmhmhmhmhm! Tristan: Hey, that's not fair! That creature could pop up *anyplace*! Téa: That's true-- this field gives their monsters *all the advantage*! Para: That's right! Dox: No one escapes the labyrinth! Joey: 'Sup to you, Yuge; you're gonna have ta' pull a winner outta your hat. Yugi (Yami): Great idea! I play "Magical Hats"! Hats, materialize! As for our warriors-- <13:00> now you see them... (A big black top hat with a red and white checkered hatband and a question mark on the front appears on top of the Dark Magician, then whisks itself off around the corner and scoops up Flame Swordsman, the spreads itself out into four different, identical hats.) Yugi (Yami): ... Now you don't. Para: Ah! The hats! Dox: They're multiplying, hiding all their monsters! Joey: A'right, Yuge, that should sure confuse that *slimy worm* a' theirs! Yugi (Yami): And the Dungeon Worm's attack power is only twenty-two hundred, while the Dark Magician's is twenty-*five* hundred. So if the Worm chooses the wrong hat and uncovers the Dark Magician, he'll *only destroy himself*. Para and Dox: Rrrgghh! Yugi (Yami): And that guarantees your Swordsman's safety as well, because with the Dark Magician lying in wait the Worm dare not strike *any* hats. Para: Ha! Your little plan is not as foolproof as you *think*, Yugi. Monster Tamer, appear now in attack mode! Tamer 1800/1600/L5/earth (Monster Tamer is a lean, muscular guy with a whip, wearing a red head cloth, bare chest, plain linen pants, and spiky armbands.) Monster Tamer: Hyah! Yugi (Yami): Hmm? The *Monster Tamer*? Para: Ha! Normally I couldn't control the Dungeon Worm or any other monster my brother placed on the field; but by using this Monster Tamer-- Monster Tamer: Ha! Para: I can add six hundred points to the Dungeon Worm's attack power, <14:00>and also make the Worm follow my Tamer's instructions during my turn! Yugi (think): Ohh, *twenty-eight hundred*! That raises the Dungeon Worm's attack power higher than the Dark Magician's. (Monster Tamer cracks his whip.) Para: Now, Monster Tamer! Command my brother's Dungeon Worm to destroy one of the magic hats! Yugi (think): With their Dungeon Worm powered up by the Monster Tamer, this all comes down to luck. (The Dungeon Worm bursts out through the top of a hat; nothing's in its mouth. The hat was empty.) Para: Hm! Empty hat! Joey: Whoa-- *that* was close. (The Dungeon Worm squirms its way back down through the hat, with disgusting squelching noises.) Yugi (think): Huh, luck was with us this time, but the Dungeon Worm will attack again next turn, and then, with only one empty hat remaining, the odds will be against us. *What can we do*? Joey: Don't sweat it! Yugi (Yami): Huh? Joey: I got it all figured out, you jus' sit back an' watch me an' the Flame Swordsman go! (Joey taps the touch screen on E3; Flame Swordsman jumps out of his hat.) Yugi (Yami): Joey, what're you doing? Tristan: Is Joey *nuts*? His Swordsman was safe! Joey: Don' worry, this time I know what I'm doin'. I play the magic card "Salamandra"! <15:00> Para and Dox: Ahh! Joey: That's right-- you oughta be scared. It juices up any fire-based blade an' raises its attack points seven hundred. (Flames swirl dramatically around the Swordsman's blade, raising his attack points to 2500.) Joey: Swordsman! Salamandra Flame Strike! (The flames from the sword are alive, appearing in front as the head of a dragon; they dive down through the ruined hat.) Para: Where is it going?! Bakura: Good show! Not *only* does Salamandra increase the Swordsman's attack strength, but because of the Worm's weakness to *fire*, it negates the bonus points the Worm got from the Monster Tamer, returning its attack power to twenty-two-hundred! (Dungeon Worm erupts from the ruined hat in a burst of swirling flame.) Joey: Less than my supercharged Swordsman! *The worm turns*-- or should I say, *burns*? (Dox's lifepoints fall to 1600.) Joey: Top that! Yugi (Yami): Joey, great move! Good going! Téa and Tristan: You did it! Para (to Dox): You must draw the card we need! Dox: Indeed! Hmmm... (He draws, and looks; he got it!) Dox: Ha! The third piece! This will seal their fate! Para: Hmm, the third piece-- Dox: Ha! Para: With which we'll now create-- Dox: A monster who will-- Para and Dox: Annihilate! (They go into handsprings, crossing at a right angle, then leap high in the air rolling and land stamping.) Para: Ha! Dox: Ha! Para: Against-- Dox: The Trinity-- Para: They can't defend! (Yugi and Joey do not like the sound of this.) Dox: All their lifepoints, we will rend! <16:00> 2400/2000/L7/wind Para and Dox: Summon Kazejin, god of wind! (A third box appears next to the first two. The field is beginning to rumble.) Joey: Ah..! Yugi, what's happenin'? Yugi (Yami): Oh no-- the Trinity! (The boxes start shaking violently.) Yugi (Yami): It's in the class of Exodia! (The boxes fly open, and a stream of different-colored light bursts from each; they twine and swirl together in the air-- red, blue, and yellow-- until the air is shimmering with every shade in-between.) Joey: Whoa! Para and Dox: Elements of thunder, water, and wind, / Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin, / Meld your powers in eternal light, / Show these fools your unstoppable might! (The three seals appear against the swirling rainbow light, and out of it appears...) Yugi (Yami): Here it comes!! Tristan: What *is* it? Téa: I dunno. Para: He is pain beyond description! Dox: He'll mark the graves with your inscription! Para and Dox: Gate Guardian! (The monster stands on thick blue legs; Suijin's head and shoulders serve it for a pelvic bowl, with Suijin's face and crest at the center. On top of it, the monster's stomach bears green Kazejin's emblem. The upper torso and arms are dark bronze-yellow Sanga, with glass bulbs on a mantle across its back ready to hold electricity. All together, they make a formidable and frightening creature.) ACT 4 <16:40> Para and Dox: Against our Gate Guardian, you cannot possibly win! (The Gate Guardian's attack points still are three separate totals.) 2500/2400// 2400/2200// 2600/2200// Yugi (Yami): Ah! It has the strength of *three monsters*! Joey: Yeah, he's three guys in *one*! We're *never* gettin' outta this maze... Téa: *Now* what do they do? Bakura: I don't know; this looks bad. Tristan: Don't be so downbeat, Bakura; if they don't beat 'im, we'll *never* get outta the labyrinth. Bakura: Tristan, thanks for *cheerin' me up*, mate. Joey: So! Think you can beat us with your big multiple guy? Well we're not givin' up! Let's go-- bring it on! Para: Ha ha ha ha ha! You must be mad! Dox: No one's *ever* gotten past the Gate Guardian. Para: He is composed of three parts, each controlling an elemental force. Dox: You'll never get past his combined power! Para: You will wander the labyrinth-- Para and Dox: Lost for all eternity. Joey: Me 'n' Yugi'll take on anything that you got! Yugi (Yami): Joey's right; we're a team! You'll *never* beat our combined power. Take your turn! Para and Dox: Ha! (Kaiba and Kemo are walking down a dark stone hallway.) Kaiba: I told you to take me to Mokuba-- not on a tour. 'S endless... Kemo: These tunnels're honeycombed throughout the entire island. Without me to guide you, you could get lost down here for *years*! Kaiba: *Don't* get any ideas. Kemo: Listen, slim, I'm much bigger and much stronger than you are. You only got the jump on me, 'cause ya snuck up and took me by surprise! What's to stop me from spinnin' around *right now* <18:00> and knockin' your-- (Kaiba grabs him by the shoulder, spins him around, grabs the front of his jacket and drags him up face-to-face.) Kaiba: Try it and I'll drop you where you stand!! Kemo: Well, when you put it *that* way-- nothing would please me more than to reunite you with your brother Mokuba! (Kaiba isn't too reassured.) Kaiba: Rrgghh... (Mokuba sits alone in the dark dungeon cell.) Mokuba (think): You *promised*, Seto. You promised you'd never let anyone separate us! (Flashback in sepia-tone. The children of the orphanage gather outside the front door, saying goodbye to one of their own who's been adopted. He waves cheerfully then follows his new dad.) Mokuba (think, VO): ...Even at the orphanage... when all the other boys were being adopted one by one... some parents wanted *you*-- said you were a genius! But you refused to go... without me. (Seto and Mokie watch the car drive away, hand in hand, then Mokie turns anxiously to Seto.) FB Mokie: Thank you! That could've been you! Mokuba (think, VO): But you said we weren't leaving the orphanage until we could both leave *together*. FB Mokie: You won't let them separate us? FB Seto: *Never*. Don't you worry; no one will *ever* keep us apart. (End Flashback.) Mokuba (think): But what about Pegasus? You couldn't stop him from capturing me... (He looks at the picture in his locket.) Mokuba (think): Is he too much for you to handle...? (closes locket) What if he's got *you*, too? (Kemo stop walking.) Kemo: Okay; this is as far as we go. Kaiba: Where's Mokuba? <19:00> Kemo: In Pegasus's grip, just like you'll soon be, Kaiba. Kaiba: Stop playing games! (Kemo steps on a stone tile on the floor, and it sinks down; a hidden switch! An alarm sounds.) Kaiba: Ah! The alarm! Kemo: If you wanna find your brother before reinforcements arrive, better hurry! Security will be here *any moment*. (Kaiba glares, but shoves Kemo aside and runs, down the dark passageways beyond and out of sight.) Kaiba: Mokuba! I've gotta get 'im outta here-- away from Pegasus! (Pegasus sips nonchalantly from a wineglass.) Croquet: Sir, Kemo has reported in. It seems Seto Kaiba has been spotted in the tunnels. Pegasus: Hm, once again, Croquet-- you report what I already know. (Gold gleams under his hair.) Croquet: I- beg your pardon, master. Pegasus (stands): You can beg later, when you are punished. Croquet: Huh? (Pegasus sets down his glass and walks out.) Pegasus: Seto Kaiba's presence on the island was not part of my original plan; but perhaps I can turn this to my advantage... *and* my amusement! (Mokuba is sitting alone in the dungeon when he hears, echoing through the tunnels--) Kaiba: Mokuba!! (Mokuba struggles to his feet, weighed down by the chains.) Kaiba: Mokuba! Mokuba: Seto! My brother's here! Téa: It's your turn, Yugi!! Tristan: *Attack* that big ugly lug! Yugi (Yami): Nothing in my deck is powerful enough to attack the Gate Guardian. <20:00> I can only play *these*. (He places two facedowns.) Para: What a waste of a turn. You're frightened, for all your monsters are too weak to attack ours! Gate Guardian, use your immense power; attack Flame Swordsman, eliminate him from the field! (Gate Guardian is big enough to take aim at Flame Swordsman over the wall of the maze. Joey turns to Yugi.) Joey: This is it, bud, we're goin' down in a big way! Yugi (Yami): Rrgh! Para: Thunderstroke Attack!! (Gate Guardian shoots a bright pink beam of concentrated power.) Joey: Flame Swordsman is about to *flame out*! (To Be Continued...)